sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
War of the Multiverse (Reboot) Free Join Rp
This War of the Multiverse is a reboot/ sequel of the first one -----> Here Plot Touden, Axels anti Mobius version sets his sight on the Cross Roads of the Multiverse yet again, but this time he has some help. Ocyrusa the Goddess of opama and The Voice joins his side. Axel gets a notice from the Time Jumper Universe version of himself of these villainous scheme. This war spill out to other universes outside the Nimagi omniverse. Touden Sees it as a way to conquer all universes. Being back by the Red Moon Army and the Shadow Legion, it could be possible. Its an all out Faction war! Rules Cursing is allowed Gods are permitted *Ahem* A Maximum of 2 per user Have fun major rule Just know that IF your character decides to cross into another characters universe the laws of that universe applies to said character who crossed over. Participants Brudikai222 (host) RedRush3999 (participant) vitom (participant) Factions * Nimagi Freedom Fighters * Red Moon Army / Shadow Leigon * Heroes of the Sun Characters Heroes Axel Zaru Kiowa Time Jumper Axel Universal Mantra Axel Komerl "Aden" Hedgehog Esme The Hedgecat Fenrir God of Destruction Blade Eastwood Liam Monteiro Hugh the wolf Ace the cat Issac The lost (and everyone else) Villains Touden the Evil King Ocyrusa Goddess of Opama The Voice Axesanity Acid the dog Act 1 The Mad King's Claim "Damn it all!" A red hedgehog throws his chair across the room hitting the wall across the room. "All that work, MONTHS OF PLANNING wasted in an instant!" "My king please try to calm down-" A weasel whimpered a back as the red hedgehog threw the chair. "Silence Leon , it was your invention that had me trapped there! If you weren't useful to me I'd have killed you by now! Leave me." The weasel named Leon left the red hedgehog sat on the floor where his chair used to be. "Something troubling you Touden?" A Females voice called to him from the darkness. "So the Goddess of my universe pays me a visit." Touden said looking up. "What do you want?" "Is that a way to talk to a goddess? You should show a little gratitude that I graced your dirty little hovel with my presence." Ocyrusa said as she floated down in front of Touden. "I have no respect for you, you make yourself scarce to my people for 12 million years. Now you show up thinking that mortals fear and respect you, what a laughable deity you are." Touden replied "Your words don't wound me mortal, I've come because you and I have a common foe. Well different universe same person, Axel." Ocyrusa "I'm listening." Touden replied. "I will be able to recruit another ally, you and ur weasel friend just work on getting that portal of yours up and running. We'll take more than just the Nimagi Omniverse." "Taking control of the Omniverse and even ones beyond? An omni-king?" Touden questioned. "Multiple omniverses exist beyond the Nimagi Cross Roads Touden. Lets get to work then." Ocyrusa called out after disappearing. Touden let out a small chuckle. "Leon! Start making repairs to the universal transporting device!" Meanwhile, on normal Mobius... The Monteiro Brothers, Liam and Blade were driving their Bodhi through a forest. Blade: Sure is peaceful today. Liam: Yeah. We should do this more often. Hugh was in that same forest. Quickly he stopped a few meters left from the car. Blade noticed Hugh. Blade: Excuse me, who are you? "Eh thats none of your buisness." Hugh siad as Ace caught up. "And this guy didn't break a persons arm on purge night." Hugh was gesturing to Ace. On Nimagi Axel sat in his chair looking at mission reports of the past 4 months. Eating chip while scrolling down multiple pages. Meanwhile, in Adabat, Mobius... Komerl and Esme were training in intense hand to hand combat. "Ggh...." Komerl grunted as he is seen bruised, panting heavily. His clothes seem to be torn from the intense fighting. "Ha...." Esme panted heavily as well, as she seemed to be in the same condition. They both then look at each other intensely for a few seconds, but then drop their looks at each other. "T-that was pretty intense....Y-you've gotten stronger, Esme-chan!" Komerl said excitedly towards the hedgecat. "Yeah! That was p-pretty f-fun..." Esme says, seeming to agree with her crush's statement with a small blush. "See, I told you! Nothing to worry about..." Komerl says with a grin as they both sat down. "We should probably rest though. I t-think we o-overdid it...." Category:War Category:Free Join Roleplay Category:Stories